1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing a plurality of ignition coils on an engine block, and an electrical power supply assembly for employing this method.
It is already known, for the sale of reducing the length of the high-voltage cables between a single ignition coil and the various spark plugs of an internal combustion engine, to dispose an individual coil in the immediate proximity of the spark plugs.
However, this arrangement has the disadvantage of multiplying the number of components and consequently the complexity of the installation operations.
It is also known to use only a single coil for two spark plugs, with this coil having each end of its secondary winding connected to one of the two spark plugs, with ignition occurring only at the desired spark plug for reasons of electrical conductivity of the gases in the respective cylinders.
Although this arrangement effectively makes it possible to reduce the number of coils, it does not further simplify the installation operations, because it requires more-complex high-voltage cable connections.
The present invention seeks to overcome these disadvantages.